


Date Night

by bellafarella



Series: SC Prompts [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Night, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, M/M, Movie Night, Neck Kissing, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Riding, Rough Kissing, Smut, Touching, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, fiances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Prompt by Lauren: David and Patrick are snuggled up watching a rom com like 50 first dates and all Patrick wants to do is kiss him and play with his left hand that has the rings on them and kiss his fingers. Patrick makes out with David in front of his fireplace and sexy times happen. Wrapped in blankets.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: SC Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335769
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Point_of_no_return](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/gifts).



> Thanks for asking me to write this! I hope you enjoy it 😏❤

It’s date night and even with a blizzard outside that’s not going to stop them from enjoying their night together, especially with the final details of the wedding planning coming to a close, they need this. Patrick makes a fire while David chooses the rom-com that they’re definitely going to watch since its David’s pick. He finishes the fire and turns to look at David sitting on the sofa, tucked in under the blanket scrolling through Netflix for the perfect movie. His eyebrows are scrunched together and his bottom lip is trapped between his teeth – he’s very concentrated, it’s extremely adorable. Patrick can’t help but smile sweetly at his almost husband. He can’t believe he got so lucky that this beautiful man wants to spend his life with him.

Patrick walks around the sofa and leans against it behind David. He wraps an arm around David’s chest and he turns his face to look at him with a sweet smile. He asks, “Want any snacks?”

“Is that even a question?” David asks like he’s offended Patrick even asked but his eyes are soft. Patrick chuckles lightly before pressing a soft kiss to David’s temple. He goes to the kitchen to make them some popcorn with extra butter and pours them both a glass of wine.

Patrick sets their wine glasses on the coffee table and puts the bowl of popcorn on David’s lap as he settles in close on the sofa next to his fiancée on his right. David fixes the blanket over him too. “Have you seen this one?” David asks nodding towards the TV.

Patrick sees the title _50 first dates_ and reads the description of it. “Nope, don’t think so,” He tells him.

David shakes his head at him lightly, he says, “I can’t believe there are still some amazing rom-com’s that you have yet to see.”

“I’m waiting for you to show them all to me,” Patrick says with a small wink.

“K,” David says, rolling his eyes but he has a big smile on his face. He presses play and curls up close to Patrick, his legs half on his lap and Patrick’s arm around his shoulders.

Patrick tries to pay attention to the film, he truly does but with David so close to him and now that the popcorn is all gone and David is letting Patrick hold his hand all he wants to do is play with those four gold rings he put there and touch his fingers and his palms and kissing them softly. He runs his own fingers up and down David’s forearm creating goose bumps on his skin. He wants to kiss David so badly too so he does. He nuzzles into his neck softly with his nose right under his jaw, feeling the stubble on there and making a heat inside of him grow. Patrick kisses him softly right under his jaw. David’s right hand moves onto Patrick’s thigh as Patrick licks a stripe up David’s neck.

David squeezes Patrick’s thigh and says softly, “ _Patrick_ … the movie?” He turns his face to look at Patrick who takes his face into his hands and kisses him hard on the lips, filled with heat and passion. They moan into the kiss, deepening it by teasing their tongues against each other.

David hits pause on the film and moves to completely straddle Patrick’s hips, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling at the short hair at the back of his neck so he looks up at him. Patrick looks at him with his mouth slightly parted and his eyes dark and full of heat. David grinds down onto Patrick, rolling his hips making their hard cocks move against each other through their thin pajama pants. Patrick moans out, “ _David_ ,” before David devours Patrick’s mouth once again. Patrick’s hands are on David’s lower back, pulling him in closer, the friction between them growing hotter. Patrick grabs David’s ass before slipping his hands inside and grabbing it again. David moans, throwing his head back as one of Patrick’s fingers slides between his crack, lightly putting pressure against his hole.

“God, you’re beautiful, David,” Patrick says watching his fiancée come undone in his arms.

“Do we still have stuff here, need to ride you,” David breathes out as he brings his head back up to look into Patrick’s eyes.

Patrick’s brain short circuits for a second at David saying he needs to ride him. He remembers that they do have lube in the living room so he says, “Yeah in the drawer,” nodding to the coffee table behind David. Without getting off his lap, he reaches back and opens the drawer to find a small travel size bottle of lube. He drops it next to them and goes back in to kiss Patrick’s lips. The heat between them is too much especially beneath this blanket and how hard David is grinding his ass against Patrick’s erection. David moves off of Patrick’s lap to discard of his clothes and Patrick does the same before David gets back to his position. Patrick puts some lube onto his fingers and reaches back to circle David’s hole as David kisses Patrick’s neck, slowly and teasingly just like Patrick is doing to him.

Patrick pushes his finger inside and David nips lightly at Patrick’s skin, his hips bucking hard against him. Patrick moans at the feeling, his own hips bucking up to meet David’s. He adds another finger inside of him, teasing him and opening him up. David’s losing patience, his hips are moving forward to rut against Patrick’s hard cock before moving back and harder onto his fingers inside of him. “Enough. Need your cock inside me now, _Patrick, please_ ,” David begs, fingers tightening around the back of his neck.

Patrick removes his fingers before coating his hard, leaking cock with more lube before David hovers above him and sinks down onto him. “ _Fuckkk_ ,” David moans out as he slowly sinks onto him, filling himself up with his fiancée’s perfect cock.

David’s hands are on Patrick’s shoulders, his head thrown back and Patrick is in awe of his beauty. He wraps his arms around David’s waist, his hands moving up and down his back soothingly. David looks at him, his hands moving up to his neck and they meet in the middle in a heated kiss, pressing themselves completely against each other. David lifts himself up and sinks back down. They break apart slightly so David could ride Patrick hard on the sofa. With this angle, how deep Patrick is buried inside of David, Patrick hits that sweet spot inside of him pretty quickly. He meets every one of David’s movements and it doesn’t take long for them to both reach the edge, coming hard with a moan of the others name on their lips.

David is slumped against him, his face buried in his neck, breathing him in as they try to regain their breathing. Patrick’s hands rubbing up and down David’s back soothingly. David kisses the side of Patrick’s neck before removing himself from his lap slowly and standing. He reaches his hand out for him and says, “Let’s go clean up.”

Patrick smiles at him as he takes his hand and stands. They take a quick shower together to clean up before they’re back into their pajamas on the sofa cuddling and finishing off the film from earlier, this time being able to sort of pay attention to it – David is still cuddled up to him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
